James Potter: La Boda
by Lauriitha-Potter
Summary: Es mi primer Fic..obviamene no es muy bueno que pasaria si en su ultimo año James tiene que casarse con su mejor amiga? que pasara con Lily? Es mi primer Fic..obviamene no es muy bueno


Juramento Inquebrantable

Faltaba muy poco para que ellos empezaran su último año en Hogwarts, sentían… nostalgia… felicidad… y en definitiva este iba a ser un año muy extraño aunque ello aun no los sabían… James Potter preparaba su equipaje… ya tenia adentro varios libros y su ropa…uniformes…su escoba…su capa de invisibilidad.

Sirius Black el mejor amigo de James… o mas bien su hermano… estaba haciendo lo mismo Sirius ya llevaba viendo en casa de los Potter aproximadamente un año.

-Listo!-dijo James con mucho entusiasmo- te falta mucho canuto? Puedo ayudarte si quieres

-No gracias ya esta todo, que? Bajamos a comer algo? Me muero de hambre

- Que? Hace como media hora que comimos tienes hambre?-Contesto James muy asombrado de que su amigo fuera tan comelón

-Un chico tiene que comer-dijo Sirius muy ofendido

-Ok, te acompaño

Juntos bajaron las escaleras iban platicando animadamente de quidditch, cuando notaron que ella estaba ahí… Ella Kar-El Cooper un chica muy hermosa que cualquiera quisiera tener…

-Hola Jimmy! Hola Sir- Dijo ella al parecer estaba muy feliz de poder saludarlos

-Hola Lara-dijeron los de chicos al mismo tiempo mientras ella ponia cara de enfado

-Soy Kar-El si no les importa-contesto muy molesta pues a la chica no le gustaba su primer nombre

-Jajaja porque? Así te llamas o no?...porque si no… quien eres?-contesto Sirius muy divertido

-Ok estaba bien me llamo así pero prefiero que me llamen Kar-El

-Muy bien y ahora que ninguno de nosotros no te llamaremos Lara…podrías dejar de llamarme Jimmy!?

-Me parece que no… es de cariñito-contesto con una gran sonrisa

En ese momento llegaron a la estancia los padres de James y de Kar-El…

Hola Chicos tenemos que contarles un "asuntito"-dijo súbitamente serio el Señor Charlus Potter padre de James

-De acuerdo-contestaron James y Kar-El

-Bueno yo...vooy aa… laa cocina…- contesto Sirius muy incomodo pues parecía que el "asuntito" era cosa de familia y aunque el vivía ahí no era su familia ..bueno en sierto modo si pero… el aun no se sentía muy en confianza

-Puedes quedarte si lo deseas Sirius recuerda que eres parte de esta familia-dijo dulcemente Dorea… la madre de James

-Uuhmm bien-dijo Sirius no muy convencido

Todos se sentaron en el sofá que estaba cerca… y…

-Lo que tenemos que decirles es algo… bueno solo… tienen que saberlo… se puede evitar… claro… si ustedes lo desean pero…-Dijo nervioso el padre de Kar-El – Solo… ustedes deben de saber… es…yo…

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir cariño es que… hace algún tiempo cuando ustedes no nacían se hizo un arreglo… un arreglo matrimonial

-MATRIMONIAL…!!!- Gritaron James, Sirius y Kar-El

-Eso significa que… ustedes dos-dijo Dorea señalando a Kar-El y a James- deben de casarse al finalizar el colegio… y bueno esto no puedo evitarse… pero veo que a ninguno de ustedes dos les parece mala la idea…

- Bueno… pues… es que…casarnos?...digo …somos muy jóvenes-balbuceo James rojo de vergüenza pues era evidente que Kar-El se le gustaba

-James tiene razón… no puedo...no podemos…somos muy jóvenes y tenemos una vida por delante…-dijo Kar-El… también le gustaba James…Pero...en realidad le agradaba mucho más Sirius…

- Lo Siento chicos pero así debe de ser no hay forma del romper este pacto… es mas bien el Juramento Inquebrantable que hicieron sus padres en una fiesta (muy ebrios por cierto)- contestó muy molesta la de mamá de Kar-El

-Bueno pues si no hay más remedio-dijeron Kar-El y James

-Vaya! Al parecer ninguno quiere la boda-contestó muy divertido Sirius al ver que los otros dos chicos no iniciaron una discusión

-Bien tenemos que ver todos los preparativos para la boda-dijo muy entusiasmada la madre de James

-Si eso parece…y bueno tenemos otra noticia para ti Kar-El, cariño- dijo su padre algo emocionado y apenado

-Más? Aun hay más ???-contesto asustada

-Bueno talvez sea una buena noticia después de todo…este año dejaras Beauxbatons y te integraras a Hogwarts

-Eso es genial-dijeron los tres jóvenes

-Bien… entonces mañana te iras muy temprano con James y Sirius… pero ay un problema…no tienes el uniforme...los libros...bien tenemos tiempo para ir a comprar tus cosas al callejón Diagon…

James y Sirius subieron a su habitación algo…aturdidos por la noticia…

-Cornamenta…te vas a casar…wow! jamás lo pensé… bueno claro que si lo he pensado pero es muy pronto no crees? Tu boda es saliendo del colegio

-Si… pero que puedo hacerle…

-Cierto…que pasara con tu amor imposible?

-Quien?..Evans?...bueno supongo que seguirá siendo imposible… además ella me odia…

-Eso es verdad…mira el lado positivo de las cosas…

-Positivo?...canuto querido amigo no hay nada positivo en esto

-Claro que lo hay… mira Kar-El no esta nada fea…y es una muy buena oportunidad para olvidar a Evans no?

-Si tienes razón

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A la mañana siguiente todo en la mansión Potter era un caos… Sirius no encontraba el mapa del merodeador y James comenzaba a gritarle…para colmo solo tenian aproximadamente 15 minutos para llegar al anden 9 ¾, por fin lo encontrar lo estaba debajo del baúl de James…

Después los padres de James los ayudaron a aparecerse en el anden subieron rápidamente al Expreso de Hogwarts… buscaron a Kar-El… por fin dieron con ella pero…no estaba sola…la acompañaba cierta pelirroja de ojos verde brillante…


End file.
